


Mentor will teach you.

by TeaOfMaple



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abusive Parents, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Femdom, First Time Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Substance Abuse, Yes: China used to have fun with him too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaOfMaple/pseuds/TeaOfMaple
Summary: Hong Kong is innocent.His mentors are to teach him.
Relationships: China/Hong Kong, England/Hong Kong, Female England/Hong Kong
Kudos: 8





	Mentor will teach you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a non-con, so please abstain from reading it if you don’t like the subject. Let’s be peaceful. 
> 
> England has given Hong Kong the name of Harry.  
> I’m planning on making this a series, perhaps explaining the kind of tortures and abuse HK went trough... We'll see. 
> 
> Any questions/suggestions? Don’t fear to comment!

Not even she knew where she have gotten the desire from, when it had become an habit that she no longer displeased nor made any attempt to push off; the tingle growing inside her chest when that particular youngster complied to her demands, she enjoyed it; like those moments she watched him knelt down mopping the floor, stretching his body in an attempt to reach the tall shelves, or sweaty after taking care of the horses putting them in their stables —for she was no maid nor a servant, indeed was but no less than Arthur: The Empire itself—. Said tingling initiated to assault her mind on numerous occasions in one single day.

The matter irritated her.

Alice knew her presence wouldn’t go unbeknownst to him, in spite how hard he tried to maintain his expression intractable. His every moves turned slightly stiffer the instance she placed a foot in the room, not to mention that the teen’s insistence to avoid her gaze was tremendously obvious.

Had Arthur not compelled her to stay in lieu of giving her a chance of decision, perhaps she would make his work a tad easier.

"Harry, you missed a spot."

"Yes, I'm sorry, ma’am."

The British Empire had procured Hong Kong little more than a few decades ago. By the time when the little one had arrived to England it was made clear which of them would take care of him first.

Hong Kong was an adorable kid, always attentive towards the ones he cared about the most, quiet, well behaved.

While she had business going on in America, Arthur attained his own battles toward the East; his brother used to speak enthusiastically of Hong Kong and the affluence, the status, the gigantic potencial of the land... Too bad Harry turned out to be a little brat when he wasn’t around his chinese mother, because he missed _them_.

Someone had to tame him.

And there was no one better than Alice to do the job.

She wasn’t afraid to use the leash, in case it was needed. Strong force of voice as well as an intimidating confidence was her everyday mien.

It made her blood boil when other nations gave Arthur the entire credit of the orderliness of his disciples.

There was simply no way he could’ve achieved greatness by himself. They needed one another.

At least she could take up on the absolute greed after his brother admitted that he wasn’t suitable for watching after another kid, much less now that his desire was to retain the seriousness and formal attitude at work.

_'It is for the best,' Arthur explained to a sobbing kid, getting down to his height, wiping off his tears. 'She’s my sister. She will take care of you. I will come back when you’re taught the proper demeanour.’_ _'Indeed, brother. No colony of shall act improperly’.  
_

Not much longer after, Alice commenced the first lesson: A Kirkland should not weep when they go.

She taught him the ways of politeness and occidental costumes. Being strict when a lecture was due, but reading for him at night to show him that she was no foe; shushing him when little Hong Kong cried to no end, murmuring how much he missed his teacher and the rest of his family.

_‘We’re your new family, love. You’ll get used to it.'_

Thankfully and much to the Kirkland siblings' relief, the need for violent reprimands or potions to tame the skilful little asian boy like they did with Alfred was almost inexistent.

Almost. Of course, Harry had grown to be a gentleman, quite so, just how it must be: obedient, an employer of reflecting manners... A peculiar, handsome young teen.

Alice sat on the sofa right in front of the brunet teen, crossing her legs, watching in silence.

"... Harry, stop." Right after she demanded Harry examined the floor rapidly. She sighed. "You haven’t done anything wrong, dear. Leave the towel in the bucket and come here." "Yes, ma’am." He did as told, drying his hands on his previously white apron. He clutched his hands together, standing in front of her... in silence. Harry knew better than to vex his masters. "Supper is being cooked in the kitchen. Once I finish this room I’ll start cleaning the loo-."

"That’s not what I want you to do today," she interrupted. Alice took the apron off the younger one, grabbing him by the hips. She inspected the width of his waist for some reason, by this time Harry’s face reddened softly due to the touch.

Harry, besides being kind at heart and caring, kept his purity in front of plenty situations, that’s why he couldn’t understand at the time what was the purpose of his mentor to open her legs widely while he, a male, was still present. Arthur never ceased to lecture him on how he should never see underneath a woman’s skirt, so he closed his eyes tight and looked away.

"On your knees," she said. "..." But he was hesitant. "I said, on your knees." "Yes, ma’am..." Harry ended up obeying once again, got on his knees and, had he been looking, his gaze would’ve been plastered on the floor. Alice couldn’t help but smirk at the incredibly cute sight of his disciple's hesitance and anxiety. "Open your eyes. I'm ordering you." "But, Miss Alice, t-this I cannot..." "How many times am I going to have to lecture you, child? When I tell you to do something, you obey and do it. It’s simple." "Are you sure?," Harry asked with a noticeable tremble in his voice. "Yes. Open them... I want you to see. This is what I want you to do today." He had no choice but to follow orders. "I am going to teach you something very important today, Harry. This will help you extraordinary when you grow up and be a man, apt to have a partner," Alice began to explain, she took Harry’s hands on her, placing them on her own lap. "It is very important for a gentleman to know how to please a woman, child..." Harry stood still, allow her guidance; she spoke while rolling her skirt up.

When she stood straight, the fabric covered five fingers below her knees, so while she sat with her legs opened, the same fabric exposed said knees and, to say the least, gave ‘an extraordinarily indecorosa view‘ according to society’s standards.

She continued until her tights and underwear were revealed. Harry's cheeks turned awfully red for he could see that snow-white prohibited cloth; even so, he didn’t seem scared but rather inquisitive, yet indecisive. Yes, Arthur had told him these acts were wrong, but Alice was the one ordering him, so he had to obey. And why would she want him to see what hid under those prestigious garments of her’s? What could possibly be so important to gaze thereunder?

Harry looked up to his master with a questioning look. He still couldn’t grasp the meaning of all of the situation.

"What you’re saying, Miss Alice, is that in order to please a woman... I must take a look at her undergarments?" At this, the English woman couldn’t hold in a small chuckle, she shook her head. "No, little one. Doing nothing but glance at it will cause her discomfort. You need to go a little bit further," Harry nodded, Alice was glad he was paying attention. "Take it off." Those beautiful, incident almond-shaped eyes didn’t break up the confusion. "... Yes, ma’am." His hands quivered, it wasn’t usual of him to feel completely confident about his actions, he had the habit to fear doing something the wrong way for his mentor’s punishments tended to leave scars beyond physical, so he cautiously removed the underwear, Alice helped a little lifting her hips, never minding the sudden cold breeze. Harry took it off, his face seemed to lose complete concern and substituted it with curiosity. It was pink, surrounded by fair white skin and natural blond pubes.

Alice was smiling widely, but didn’t show her teeth. It felt great having the face of his disciple between her legs, staring at her crotch, taking his time to appreciate what soon would be his to delight on; she bet Harry could see the sensitive skin of her vagina squirming because of the anticipation.

How she longed this.

"You haven’t seen this before, have you, Harry?" "No... No, not at all." "Well, what do you think?" He paused for a moment. It was true that having a look at the forbidden obliged his tummy to tickle... strangely. "Uhm, it’s... It’s cute, Miss." Her face acquired a faint shade of red. Alice, shamelessly, opened her Labia Majora damped with her own fluids. "It is, isn’t it? Little boy, you know you like to please your teacher, don’t you?" "Of course." "Splendid. This is what you will do, my dear: lick my juices." He gulped, but had no time to speak a single word. Before Harry knew, Alice had pushed his nape forward one inch away from her adorable petit pussy; she panted when she felt the younger’s hot breath on her.

The sight was arousing, that innocent sparkle in his eyes over-exciting.

She was his first, she made sure of it. Distracting her servants with senseless tasks before they could place a hand on _her_ little boy, before he ever fantasised with any of her ladies when he came on age and woke up cheeks-flustered demanding that the stain on his sheets was a consequence of a little ‘accident’, when he’s never had that problem.

She hasn’t even taught what a wet dream is, not even Yao explained to him what were those 'silly touches over his body and the sticky white thing his Lǎoshī took out him’, for a clear ignorance shimmered in those hazelnut eyes of the kid every time she asked about it!

Harry obeyed.

He licked those juices that at first tasted: "F-Funny.” "Call it scrumptious, kid," she said after he murmured, "a lady will not like it, dare you call her 'funny'," her grip she tightened, pulling the boy away for a moment. "How is it? Delicious?" "S-Scrumptious, m'lady." "Good boy." She made him go back to it.

Harry licked, up and down, timid at first but enjoying it thereafter. Narrowing his eyes, he continued mechanically, looking up at who was his self-called mother moaning loudly, for more, for more intensity.

"Ngh, ahn... My button, little boy, lick it and suck on it." "Yes, just like that, mmn, quicker." "Hah! Yes! Right there! Mhm... Ah..."

The chamber was inundated with a lovely sloppy melody.

It was hot, Harry panted for a moment taking in some air before he could continue. The sticky, tasty elixir of his mother surrounding his lips and streaming down his chin to splatter onto the floor he had just cleaned. The last of Alice's up tight resistance broke down. She finally had a screaming, howling orgasm, bouncing her hips off the sofa into her son's wet face, screaming and humping.

She laid there, lazily, for a woman like her.

Harry dried the remains of that sweet fluid off his face utilising a sleeve.

Satisfied: were the both of them.

Harry saw pure content on his mother's face.

How he loves to please her.

"Did I do well, mother?”

"Yes... You’re a good kid."


End file.
